Passion After the Battle
by Kirux
Summary: It's been a year since Riku has returned to the islands, and he's having trouble handling feelings towards a certain spikey hair hero. Riku x Sora. Shounen Ai. Spoilers from KHI & II. Now finished.
1. My Fears My Lies

Passion After the Battle

Yeah well, This my first fanfic here! I hope everyone likes it! It's good old fashioned Riku x Sora. The chapters I have already typed up are pretty clean, but it may get a little steamy near the end. Also rated "M" for language. Enjoy!  
OH! And by the way, none of these characters belong to me, but in fact to Square Enix/Disney. If they did belong to me, these kind of stories wouldn't be fiction! Also the song belongs to the lovely Utada Hikaru.  
- Kirux 3

* * *

Chapter One: My Fears; My Lies

It's been nearly a year since Sora and I have returned to Destiny Islands. At first I was very hesitant around everyone, but after a few months of them reassuring me that they weren't secretly habouring any grudges towards me, I finally relaxed a little. One thing is for certain though, I could never escape my guilty concionce. If I hadn't been so blind to what the consiquences for my actions might have been, all of this would never have happened.

I was kind of glad though, for my adventures. It was true most of the time I was either trying to become darkness or rid myself of it, but I still managed to have fun during the last length of it. When I was finally back to my true self, with Sora at my side, that was the best moment of all. And as I stand here, leaning against the papou tree where it all began, I knew that that memory would be my most precious until I died.

To tell the truth, I had been rather uneasy the past few months. I had started to have all these odd thoughts lately. And it was those thoughts that made me uneasy, and they all seemed to pertain to a certain spikey haired hero.

I didn't expect him to ever forgive me for what I put him through. I know that in the beginning it was Xehanort that was controlling me, but I had let him. It wasn't until too late that I had seen the error of my ways. Than, after I was shut into Kingdom Hearts, and managed to escape with King Mickey, all I did was run ahead of the poor boy. I knew that he was looking for me, and that had surprised me actually. I thought he would have just returned here with Kairi, and left me for dead. I thought I was protecting him by staying away from him than, but now I think it may have been for other reasons. Reasons I don't know if I should use or not.

"RIKU! RIIIKKKUUUU!" Sora's voice broke my train of thought and I suddenly realized that it had gotten late, because the sun was almost done setting. I turned to see him running across the bridge that led from the sea side shack to the papou tree. He finally reached where I was standing and bent over, his hands on his knees as he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Sora," I walked over to him and ruffled his hair, "what's up?"

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Sora managaed to say inbetween pants.

"You mean you've been running across this entire island for god knows how long to find me?" Sometimes his stupidity baffled me, but it was cute all the same, "Well, what was so crazy important that you had to do that?"

He stood up, finally in control of his breathing, "It's Kairi! She's decided to go home to Radiant Garden!"

Sweet Jesus, my prayers have been answered! It was like a wet dream to hear Sora tell me Kairi would be leaving the island, and possibly forever. I just couldn't stand her. I blamed her actually, for everythign that happened. I would never have opened myself to the darkness if she had ever been here. She showed up here and took over everything. I hated how she got everything she wanted with a bat of her eyelashes. How everyone felt so sorry for her that she had lost her home and couldn't remember anything. I especially hated how she had gotten in my way. How she hogged all of his time and energy. The past year had been hell for me. I rarely saw Sora anymore. He was always off with that bitch doing things that all of us had once done together. And when I was with him, all I ever heard was 'Kairi and I did this today. It was really fun, like from before, when we all use to hang out together.'

"Your point being?" I knew I sounded like a asshole, but I truly didn't care. If he hadn't been here, I would have been jumping up and down with joy.

"Riku, don't be like that please. I know you don't like her, I'm still not sure why though. At least come say goodbye, it was Kairi who wanted me to come find you!" He looked at me with those big blue eyes filled with sadness, and I nearly broke.

"I'm sorry, Sora," I turned back around to see the last of the sun sink below the horizon, "I really don't want to go. Give her my reguards, though."

I heard him sigh and turn around, running back across the bridge. The door to the shack opened and closed, opened again, than slamed shut, and I knew he was now rushing across the beach to the secret cave beneath the big tree. I stood there for a few moments before also heading across the bridge, but instead of going through the shack I jumped down, landing on the white sandy beach. I didn't have any shoes on, so I could feel the heat still resonating off the sand. I walked through it at a moderate pace, heading towards the waterfall. I stopped by the fall, a few feet from the secret place's entrance.

"I'm glad she's leaving! It was all her fault anyways! If she hadn't came here, Sora wouldn't have fallen in love with her! I wouldn't have been so hurt. I wouldn't have opened myself to the darkness," Tears welled up behind my eyes. I had been doing my best to not cry a lot recently. Sometimes because I felt so miserable because of what I had done, other times because I just wanted someone to love. Sometimes it was both.

"Now that's an easy excuse, ya man?" Wakka seemed to appear besides me, holding his ball above his head, also gazing out to the secret place.

"Holy hell! How long have you been there?" Great, he had heard me, and he knew about my feelings for Sora.

"Don't worry, man! I won't tell nobody. You're secret is safe with me, ya?" He smiled at me and I settled down a bit. Wakka was usually pretty good about secrets, "But ya, blamin' Kairi is a little cheap, ain't it man?"

"No, because it's her fault! She stole Sora from me!" I clenched my fists at my side. Sure I felt like a four year old girl, but it was all the same to me.

"Now Riku, man, how can Kairi steal somethingfrom you that was never yours?" He smiled at me, probably thinking that he was helping me out a whole lot, but that question only made it worse.

"SHUT UP!" I ran into the secret base and stopped as I reached where the cave openned up. My eyes widened and the tears I was trying so hard to push away began to flow freely from my eyes. I fell to my knees and my mind went completely black.

* * *

OH MAN! That took less time to type up than I thought! Please, _please,_ _please _review so I know if I should continue it! I'm sorry that it was rather boring, but I needed to get the back story in somewhere! Thank you SOOO much for reading!  
- Kirux 3 


	2. My Heart's a Battlefeild

Passion -After the Battle

* * *

Oh my! Thanks for the lovely reviews! I didn't't expect so many people to like it that much. Okay I just got really excited when three people reviewed…than rushed to meet their "if you don't update you die" calls, threatening or not it was still motivation to get the next chapter up. But those people are the coolest! Okay, on with the story!  
Same disclaimer!  
- Kirux

* * *

Chapter Two: My Heart's a Battlefeild

I don't remember how long I stayed there, staring into the nothingness before me. But that image just kept burning in my mind. Sora…holding Kairi so very close as they kissed. In here, of all places. In the secret place that we had first explored.

I don't know why I was so devastated, I knew that he loved her. He had told me. I just kept telling myself that it wasn't true. There had to be at least a slim chance of him liking me in the way I wanted him to. I heard them yelling my name, but I didn't care. I didn't look at them. I didn't move, well not intentionally. My body fell to the side as I passed out onto the cave floor. Finally all my thoughts stopped as my mind shut down.

* * *

"_Sora, when we grow up, let's get off this island! Than we can go on real adventures! Not this kid stuff!" I said firmly to the brunette._

"_Yeah, but what do we do until than?" he stood there, cute as ever._

"_Have you met that new girl at the mayor's house?" I started to leave the cave, bringing it up only as a conversation starter. I turned around once more and saw the strangest thing, the door had a keyhole in it. Odd._

"_No, who is she?" he seemed truly intrigued._

"_No one really knows, she appeared the night of the meteor shower. She doesn't seem to remember anything; like where she came from or how she got here. All she knows is her name. Weird, huh?" I chuckled a little, I thought she was a complete freak._

"_I wonder what she's like? Is she pretty?" Once again, he seemed entirely captivated by this girl he had never met._

"_How would I know? Anyways, let's go spar or something!" I wanted to change the subject quickly. Maybe a little play fighting would get his mind back on me._

"_No, I wanna meet the new girl!" he said with such…demand that I had to give in to the spoiled brat._

"_Fine we'll go see the weirdo!" I said crossly, I didn't like where this was going already._

"_It's not nice to call people names…especially when you've never met them," He said scolding me._

"_Just for that I'm making YOU row back to the island!" I ran off to the boat we had shared to get here._

"_No fair Riku!" he ran after me. That would be the last time it was just him and me.

* * *

_

I groaned and felt a tinge of pain in the side of my head. I opened my eyes and looked up. I saw a little wooden boat with three dolls in it. One had spiky brown hair, the other long silver hair, and the last short red hair. I recognized it in an instant, and knew where I was. I sat up and looked around some more. Sora's room was still a god awful mess. I was actually surprised to see that he stilled lived with his parents. He would be 18 soon, so I figured he would have moved out already. I know I did. Than again my parents sort of made me. They were furious that I had disappeared for so long. Even after I explained it all to them, they were still mad. I knew it was because they were worried about me, so I didn't mind it to much. I lived in a small apartment on the other side of the island now. It's a nice place really, just big enough for me. I got lonely sometimes, but it passed.

"What are you doing sitting up?" Sora stood there with a tray of food.

"Um…..sitting up?" I didn't know why he was freaking out until I got suddenly light headed and felt something trickling down the side of my face.

He rushed over and pushed me back down onto the bed. "You hit your head on a rock when you passed out. It didn't cut you too deep, but it's still a nice sized gash," he turned my head and look at the wound, than shook his head and got up. "I'm gonna need more bandages, and some anti-biotics. The rock you landed on was covered with slime and mold, can't be too careful."

I chuckled. "You sound like my mother, Sora," I looked up at him and he scowled.

"Well, someone has to be now that you've gone and moved to the other side of the island," he seemed sad for moment, but got right back into lecturing me, "I made you some tuna samwiches and some chicken noodle soup. Yes, the tuna has relish in it and yes, the chicken noodle soup as minimal noodles in it. I do remember some things about my best friend," and with that he seemdd to huff out of the room as though I had accused him of something. I sat there confused for a few seconds before my stomach went; "MMMMMM TUNA!" And I realized it had been awhile since I last ate.

I got out of the bed and grabbed the tray of food. I was kind of shocked, though. It had been quite a long time since Sora and I had even a remote chance of getting together and having lunch. I sat down on the bed and put the tray on my lap. I begand eating the food, making sure not to rush and devour it all in record time. I ate as much as a could before my head started throbbing and I had to lay down. I only managed about half a samwhich and I felt really bad, so I forced myself to drink at least half of the soup before laying back down just as Sora returned with a roll of gauze, a bottle of anit biotic gel, and a damp looking cloth.

"Sora, seriously, I really don't think all of that is going to be nessassary. It's just a scrape.

"A scrape that is spilling blood all over your face. Now hush and turn your head so I can put this balm on it," I did as he said and he came over to me, taking off the previous bandage and wiping it with the cloth, "It looks like the bleeding is stopping," he said absently, while dropping a gob of the anit biotic on the wound. It stung a little, but I didn't mind the pain. I was in my own little heaven right now. Sora hovering over me, and being so close to me I could feel his breath on my neck as he began to put the guaze of the wound than to tape it on. This is close he must have been to Kairi….

"There, you're wound is now freshly bandaged!" he seemed proud of himself for having taking care of it so nicely. I looked at him, the tears backing up in my eyes again.

"Thank you, Sora," I smiled at him. It must have been a sad looking smile cause he looked at me funny.

"What's wrong?" He sat down on the edge of the bed.

"What do you mean what's wrong? I'm fine, besides the head wound of course,"

"Riku, you're a horrid liar. It's about Kairi, isn't it?" He looked me square in the eyes. I looked away, probably confirming his suspicions.

"Where is she anyways? I would have thought she'd be clinging to your arm…" I couldn't hide the spite in my voice. I wouldn't want to either.

"Riku! What is your problem? Ever since we got home, you've done nothing but heckle her. She was worried about us you know! She just wanted all of us to be together again. Imagine what it must have been like for her, not knowing where her two best friends were, or if they were even still alive. Imagine how sad she must have been…"

I sat up and looked at him with a cold stare, "Oh yes, poor Kairi! It must have been so tragic for her to be here, with her family, and her other friends. Especially when she couldn't remember us for most of it! Must have been pure hell! I mean that's far worse than being lost in the darkness, or maybe having all your memories fucked with. Whatever was I thinking for being upset?" I was really yelling at him this time. Not just playing it cool.

"Riku…" he seemed lost for words an hurt. I didn't care. I wasn't going to hide all of my feelings this time. I needed to tell him about how I felt. I needed to tell him everything I was thinking, and had been thinking for so long.

"Sora, I need to tell you something," I looked straight into his eyes and knew that there was no going back after this.

* * *

Okay, I know that this is the end of the chapter, but I'm gonna start on chpater three right away. I won't post it up until I get some feed back, because when I started to type this I had no direction for the story. Please review again! Thankyou everyone!

- Kirux


	3. I Need More Affection

Passion – After the Battle

* * *

Okay so, the third chapter! two in one day! score!  
Thanks again for everyone who reveiwed, your insight and motivation means a bunch to me!  
New chapter, same disclaimer!  
- Kirux

* * *

Chapter Three: I Need More Affection

I didn't know what to say after that really. I wanted to tell him all of it just plain up front. Yet I didn't want to ruin what was left of our friendship. I sat up straighter, my back against his head board and looked out of his window. I must have been out for quite awhile because from what I could tell it was late morning.

"What is it that you want to tell me, Riku?" There was a tone of worry in his voice and I continued to stare out into the morning sun.

" Sora, it's not so much what I want to tell you, but rather I want you to tell me things." This was partially true, but it also gave me time to regroup myself and figure out how I wanted to word things.

"What do you want to know Riku?" He sat at the oppositeend of the bed and looked out the window also.

"After we closed the door," I watched the gulls glide by the window lazily, "and the islands came back. Why didn't you return here, to be with Kairi? Besides the whole Castle Oblivion Thing."

"Because I wanted to find you, too. I felt that it wouldn't be right to just leave you. Actually, I knew that I wouldn't be completely happy without you here. I knew Kairi would be fine without me," He turned and smiled at me, "Anyways, I had spent so much time looking for you, I wasn't going to let you just disappear on me."

"Looking for me? I thought that you had been looking for Kairi the entire time before we closed Kingdom Hearts," I was actually shocked to hear this. Whenever our paths had crossed he always asked where Kairi was. I went and found her and tried to restore her heart only to get his attention. That's the way it had always been for me. I never really liked her as I've said. I just pretended that I did to make sure Sora still had a reason to pay attention to me.

"I was, and after I found her and took her to Traverse Town,.I kinda, forgot about her. I truly wanted to find you, because we have been friends since my earliest memories," I could see him turn and grin at me through the corner of my eye, and I too smiled. Not because he was smiling, but because I was relieve to know that I had meant more than Kairi to him.

"Okay, now that that's cleared up, could you please tell me where Kairi is?" I wanted to know so that I wouldn't be surprised or interupted when she came storming through the door.

"She left early this morning for Radiant Garden. She said she didn't know when she was coming back and made me promise to take good care of you. She was really worried when you collapsed in the secret place." He frowned a little, "why were you crying?"

"Hmm?" I heard him but it didn't sink in. I was too busy doing a mental happy dance to pay attention. Kairi was gone, and now was my opportune moment to steal Sora away from her.

"I asked why you were crying back there, in the cave," he seemed agitated, "and don't even try to say it was because Kairi was leaving because both of us knows that entire bullshit."

"I was crying because…" I couldn't tell him now, not yet. I couldn't tell him about my true feelings it was to soon, "I was crying because I felt so alone. Ever since we came back together, you and Kairi have been inseparable. Sure all three of us have hung out together, but it would have been nice if it had just been us for a little while longer. So that we could catch up on things. So we could maybe share our adventures with each other."

"Riku, you could have just said so in the beginning," he looked at me as though he were hurt, "If you seriously felt as though we weren't spending enough time together you should have told me. I would have asked Kairi to give us some time alone…"

"In the beginning? In the true beginning she wasn't here, remember? In the true beginning it was just you and me. Than the meteor shower happened, and she came with it. That was when it all began. That is when you became so obsessed with her."

"Riku are you serious? You've been holding a grudge towards her since we where that young?" he sounded absolutely shocked.

"I thought you would have noticed. You always spent so much time fawning over her, like some love sick puppy. She knew she had you in the palm of her hand. Think about it, whenever she asked for something you'd be the first to jump up and volunteer to get it. The only way I could ever get your attention is when I took Kairi's away from you."

"You can't be serious!"

"I am serious Sora, and stop looking at me as though I'm some kind of twisted creature. This is how I feel! I can't hide it anymore! Sora, I was always so jealous of her! You were always with her! You never ever took anytime to be with me, and only me. The night the darkness came, when I was by the papou I thought for sure you would take my hand, but you stopped short. If you had taken it, it would have been just you and me again! We could traveled the worlds together, without her interfering all the time."

"Riku, I don't understand what you mean by all of this. Why would you want to be with just me so badly? Why couldn't we be friends and include Kairi?" he seemed so confused, and I was crying again. I felt like such a wimp, crying so much in such a short time span.

"Are you that blind, Sora? Can you seriously not understand what I'm trying to tell you? I want you all to myself! I want for it to be just you and me again so that I might stand a chance!"

"A chance at what Riku? Please just tell me!" he moved up and sat besides me, looking straight into my eyes. His eyes burned with bewilderment and I thought for a moment, hope. I knew I would never get another chance like this.

"Sora…." I whispered, partly because I was breathless by him being so close, partly because my throat was sore from yelling and crying.

I knew it had to be now. This was my opportune moment. I leaned closer to him, wrapping my arms around his neck and looking him square in the eyes. He froze as I pressed my quivering lips to his. I had waited so long for this moment and it was finally here. I saw his eyes widen with surprise, but he didn't seem to resist. I broke the kiss and slowly pulled away.

"Sora, now is my chance to love you."

* * *

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! Oh man three chapters and I finally got to that. It makes me go "OMG SO CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTE!" and I'm the one who wrote it! Wow, I don't know how I'm gonna follow this one up. Stay tuned for the next exciting installment!

- Kirux


	4. We Were Just a Little Afraid

Passion – After the Battle

* * *

Okay so I guess I have a somewhat goo following now, and I wouldn't want to disappoint them by making them wait for an update. It's pretty sad to update so often, but the chapters are all pretty short, and I have nothing better to do. So enjoy!  
Oh and special thanks to ShinyaXDie for being so entirely cool!  
-Kirux

* * *

Chapter Four: We Were Just a Little Afraid

I had said it. After so many years hiding it, denying it, and trying to run away from it. I had finally admitted it. I leaned back from Sora and I was suddenly hit by anxiety. He just sat there. What if he didn't feel the same way? What if he never had? What if I just ruined the last strands of our friendship? I started to freak out when he smiled.

"Riku," he looked at me smiled even more, if that were possible, "Back in the cavern, I wasn't kissing Kairi, she was kissing me. I've always had this nagging feeling that you liked me. Don't get me wrong, I like Kairi, a lot, but she could never replace you in my heart, ever. I never meant for it to seem like she was. She just takes up so much of me time. I wanted to spend so much time you, just us. Just I always thought that you were the one in love with Kairi. How you were always competing for her attention. Here I thought that if I tried to get her attention I would get you to pay attention to me. Than when it became so blatantly obvious that you didn't like her, I finally understood that we were trying to do the same thing. Getting the other one to notice. It's kind of funny, actually."

"Sora, you mean…..you mean you're okay with this?" I was stunned. I never thought this possible! If my head wasn't still bleeding I would have been dancing for joy. Man, it seems like I can never dance the dance of joy when I want to!

"I'm more than okay with this, Ri-kun! You never noticed how I acted during the end of our journey? How I would be so happy to catch a glimpse of you? Than when you finally returned to me, it took all my sense of self to not just start crying and tackle you right than and there. Plus I was being restrained by Kairi, but that's not the point!" he took my hand and looked me dead in the eyes, "Riku, I love you, too. I've always wanted to tell you, but I was too afraid. I was too shy and meek to take what I wanted back than. My adventures have changed that, though. I know have the courage to say and do the things I want. And right now, I want you!"

With that he pretty much lunged at me, pushing me back onto the bed. He smirked, not smiled or grinned, but smirked at me, "Sor-kun! What are you doing?" I was shocked beyond shocked. Seriously, take the most shocked you have ever been, double that, than square it, and that is how shocked I was.

"I'm doing what I have always wanted."

"And what would THAT be?"

"You," with that he kissed me hard on the lips. I squeakled a little in my throat because this was all so sudden, but I soon relaxed into it. This wasn't how I planned it to happen. I thought I was going to be the one putting the moves onto a shocked Sora, definitely not the other way around.

As he kissed me I seemed to melt into him. My mind went fuzzy and I was soon nothing but a blob of Riku coloured play-doh in Sora's hands. And trust me, his wasn't just holding this play-doh. As I lay there underneath him he started to move his right hand up and down my thigh. I gasped breaking the kiss.

"Sora! Are you sure we should be moving this fast!" I was breathless from kissing for so long.

"Riku, dear, trust me. I know what I am doing," he smiled at me, lust glinting in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I started to even out my breathing, when he kissed me again, this time on the nape of my neck. I chill went down my spine and I involuntarily thrust up against him.

"Wow, found you're weak spot already did I? Heh heh heh, let's just say this sin't my first time making out," he begand to kiss and nibble more on my neck. The hand that had been rubbing my thigh came to a rest on my hip, while the other one began to run up and down my chest.

I was in heaven at this point. Never in a million years would I have thought I would be lying here in Sora's bed, as he devoured my neck. He slowly ran his hand up my shirt and begand to caress my chest. I moaned loudly and bit my lower lip. I wrapped my arms around Sora's neck and pulled his face up towards mine and kissed my lustily. His lips were so soft and felt so nice and warm. I moaned a little into the kiss and that's when I felt his tongue pressed though my lips. My eyes opened wide for a moments before I got used to it. He ran his tongue over mine and and started to play back. He grabbed around my waist and pulled me up so that I was sitting up against the wall. He tugged my shirt up and over my head than started to kiss my neck again.

"Sora, dear, is everything okay up there?" I heard Sora's mom yell up the stairs.

"YEA MOM! GO AWAY!" He yelled quickly before moving his kisses down to my chest.

"Okay dear, just tell em if you need anything!" I heard her walk back to the kitchen and than I gave out a yelp.

Sora had bit me, hard too. It didn't really hurt, but it caught me off guard. He was now placing his kisses just above my pants and his was startying to rub my thighs again on top of that. I knew he felt my bulge cause he smirked as he moved his hands to pull off my swimming trunks. I had closed my eyes awhile ago and didn't plan on opening them now. I heard him mumble something and I blushed. Than he just seemed to swallow my entire erection in one motion. My back arched forward on its on and I gave out a loud moan.

"S-Sora!" It felt so good as sucked my cock, that my mind seemed to explode into so many different colours. I had never had sex of any kind with anyone before, and it only seemed right to have Sora as my first.

He bobbed up and down and sucked harder and my mind slipped and my senses seemed to whirl around me as I thrust hard into Sora's mouth.

"Sora! Sora I'm cumming!" He let my cock drop out of his mouth just as I released my seed. I panted and my back straighten and I lowered back onto the bed. I opened my eyes and Sora was there smiling at me. He laid next to me and Kissed me gently on the lips, and I kissed him back.

Everything would have been so perfect, if at that point in time I hadn't heard the following:

"Sora…Riku?" The door opened and I heard a gasp. I opened my eyes and there stood Kairi.

* * *

OH NOES! End of the chapter! I hope that I didn't lose any readers due the sex scene! I hope it was okay it was my first time writing something that. I just hope no one thinks I'm a complete perve now. Thanks for reading and please stay tuned for the next chapter!  
-Kirux 


	5. Beneath the Blue Sky

Passion -After the Battle

* * *

Oh my! So many nice reviews! You people sure do know how to make a girl feel loved! Thanks for all your support!  
-Kirux

* * *

Chapter Five: Beneath the Blue Sky…

"K-K-Kairi?" I was now facing the wrath of the Mt. Saint Kairi! I knew she was gonna flip. I knew it! I'm homing in on her territory and she's going to defend it. I think I actually started to shake with fear a little bit, but just a little.

Sora stood up and wiped his face off, staring right into Kairi's eyes, "'Ello, Kairi. I didn't expect you to be back so soon. Did you have a nice time at Radiant Garden?"

She stood there for a second, no doubt planning the best way to kill both of us with the least amount of effort. I grabbed for my shorts and pulled them up hastily.

"Oh it was pleasant to see everyone. They all seemed to remember me when I was really little. I hung out with Yuffie a lot. She's really nice, I think we're gonna be really good friends. I just stopped by to check on Riku…." She paused, and I saw her eyebrow twitch. She was trying to be calm about this, and she was obviously succeeding, "He seems to be doing just fine thanks to your…care…" My jaw must have dropped to the floor because she started to laugh at me, "Riku, you're freaking out aren't you?"

"Only because you're not! I mean where's the holy vengeance and the rage filled doom?" I pulled my shirt back on and sat up against the wall.

"I seriously considered it, but I decided that there is nothing I can do to stop you two. To tell the truth I was going to break up with Sora soon anyways, long distance relationships never work out," she smiled. But it was a creepy smile. You know the kind that at first glance seem really sweet, but if you look closer it clearly says; 'I have every intention of bashing your face in, but I won't because I'm just that nice.'

"Um Kairi, I have to break this to you, but we were never really going out, I just hung out with you a lot to try and get Riku's attention. I really do like you though, and we had lots of fun. Hopefully we can still be friends now that you have moved away," Sora smiled at her and she seemed to twitch a little but still smiled.

"Okay Sora, well, I'm sorry I had to do this too you. You must be heartbroken. But don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I think Leon was hitting on me earlier so it looks like my future is just fine!" she laughed a little and I think I saw her mind snap into denial, "Guess I'll be going now, just needed to grab a few things I left at my parents house. See you guys around sometime maybe?" She twitched again and we nodded and waved at her as she turned around and closed the door behind her. We were silent for a few moments.

"Sora…..I'm scared!"

"Why are you scared lovely?" he sat down next to em and hugged me, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Because she's gonna come back in here with a rocket launcher or something! I know she is!" I looked around, paranoid as all hell, "Did you see her twitching? I think we shattered her sense of reality…" I almost felt sorry for the poor dear, than again, she was always a little off balance.

"Don't worry, Riku. She's not gonna come back. Not after she walked in on that. I have a feeling we won't be seeing her for awhile," he held me closer and I relaxed. If Sora said it it must be true.

We sat there for awhile in complete silence, and I nuzzled into his shoulder. I think we would have sat there forever like that if Sora's mom hadn't shouted up the stairs; "Sora! Dinner's ready! I made you're favourite! Tuna Salad Surprise!"

His stomach grumbled and he jumped up and looked excitedly at me, "DID YOU HEAR THAT? TUNA SALAD SURPRISE! I WONDER WHAT THE SURPRISE IS TONIGHT!" he rushed out of the room and jumped down the stairs.

That's when I decided that we were going to be living in my apartment from now on.

* * *

Okay, a short chapter, and I know it seems like the end, but I still have one chapter left. More or less a follow up chapter. It will probably be up shortly after this. Do not fret and sorry if this chapter was kind of lame ( You guys deserve better, but it was the best way for me to end this sucker up. I didn't want to make kairi a complete bitch…but I didn't want her to seem like she was completely fine with it.  
-Kirux 


	6. I Need Two Emotions

Passion –After the Battle

* * *

Okay, the ending. It makes me sad to end this story, but we all have to move on sometime, no?  
-Kirux

* * *

I Need Two Emotions

What is there really left to say? That is how all of this started and ended. Sora and I have now been happily together for three years, and we bought a house together in the middle of town. He wanted to be close to his mother, and I wanted to be as far away from her Tuna Salad Surprise as possible.

We haven't heard from Kairi since that night, and sometimes we both kind of miss her. We were thinking about going through the door to Radiant Garden, but we've never really gotten to it.

I'm happy with the way everything turned out in the end. I have my Sora back, now and forever. Sometimes I regret it because he can be so damn rough in bed, but I have to take the good with the bad, now don't I? Bruised ass and all.

His birthday is going to be coming up soon. He's surprised that he's twenty already. I told him that time flies when you're stuck in a coma. He punched my arm for that one. I think I have a huge bruise from it, too. Xute little bastard.

I already got him his gift. Well, haven't actually gotten it for him, because papou's don't seem to last very long after they are picked.

Sometimes we go out to the island, and sit in the secret place, or by the papou tree. Back where it all started. I don't feel bad anymore, for opening myself to the darkness. If I hadn't who knows how long it would have taken for us to get together. I still blame Kairi for everything, though, even if she isa psychopath.

Sora's been talking a lot about his adventures lately. I think I'll invite all of his Garden friends over forthe birthday party. That would be nice, wouldn't it? Maybe I can get one fo them to tell me who his first makeout session was with. Probably not, but you never know, anything could happen.

* * *

Okay, that is officially the end. It was really nice having all of you read my first fic.Your support meant a lot to me. You guys seemd to love this fic sooooo much,maybe I'll even right a sequal…..P  
Much love,  
-Kirux 


End file.
